One Piece: What Dreams Are Made Of
by OutstandingAnime1
Summary: Sophie D. Lorelei refuses to let anyone or anything stand in the way of her  becoming queen of the pirates. Will this young captain be able to muster up a crew while avoiding conflicts, sailing harsh seas, and controlling her anger? Accepting Ocs
1. Prologue

**A/N: Heyy people I hope you enjoy this story because it took me awhile to come up with XD! Anyway hers the prologue so just tell me what you think. Should I continue? Should I stop? And I am accepting OC's so just leave them in your review (See Character Sheet Below).**

**Prologue**

Few white, cirrus clouds were scattered across the light, blue horizon indicating that it was a perfect, summer day. It was mid afternoon; the golden sun was at its highest peak, and a warm, gentle breeze swept over the turquoise waters of the East Blue. One particularly small island is where this story takes place - Yuuna.

"Oi, old man, you in here?" A young woman, about the age of nineteen asked, as she entered a local tavern. She was a tanned girl with long black hair, which reached her mid-back, chocolate brown eyes, and stood at the height of 5'8. On her body, she wore a red sleeveless shirt with a simple black camisole underneath, along with a pair of black capris and red heeled sandals.

"Of course, I'm in here. I own the place don't I? And how many times do I have to tell you that seventy-five is not old, Sophia." An older man grunted from behind the servery. He was approximately one foot shorter than her with a pair of overalls and a giant apron; he had dark eyes, scruffy silver hair, and a thick, bushy moustache.

"That's Sophie."

"What brings you here anyway?" The old man questioned, as he motioned for her to take a seat on one of the tall, empty stools near the counter.

"This is a bar is it not? I came for a few drinks." She smiled, while sitting down.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?"

"Grandpa, I've been drinking for a year now, and you're just now noticing?"

"I suppose. What's the occasion?" He asked, preparing a mug of beer for her.

"Today's the day!"

He gave her a confused look, waiting for a further explanation.

"Today's the day I leave this wretched island!" She exclaimed.

"Sophie, Yuuna Island is not wretched! It has to be the most beautiful land in the East Blue. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm your only family, and I refuse to let you leave this island, just so you can fulfill some foolish dream of becoming a filthy pirate!"

She sighed, "If I heard it once, I've heard it a thousand times."

"Well, I don't think you've heard it nearly enough, if it's not getting through that thick skull of yours."

"Dad was a pirate," Sophie protested, "How come you let him become one?"

"This discussion is over," Her grandfather stated, avoiding her question, "You're not going anywhere!"

"Too bad there's nothing you can say, or do to stop me," Sophie growled, as she rose from her seated position, "I made up my mind a long time ago."

Her grandfather solemnly watched, as she left before mumbling to himself, "So she's made up her mind has she? Headstrong yet so naïve; goodness she reminds me of my son."

Crew Profile

Name: Full Name

Gender: M or F

Age: I think you know can handle this one (hah)

Bounty/Epithet: Bounty and Bounty name

Position: Already have a first mate and a navigator.

Devil Fruit/Weapon/Attacks: What do they use to fight?

Likes: At least four

Appearance: Includes: hair style and color, skin color, eye color, clothes, height, and accessories. Please be VERY descriptive.

(Not Necessary)Obsession/Downfall: Ex- Luffy's is food/Sanji's is woman/Nami's is money

History: What's their backstory? Where are they from? Do they like talking about it?

Dislikes: At least four; can be fears etc.

Personality: Please be descriptive.

Dream: Again I think you know can handle this one.

Marine/Rival Pirates Crew/Villians Profile

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Bounty/Epithet:

Rank/Affiliations:

History:

Personality:

Devil Fruit/Weapon/Attacks:

Appearance:

Dream:

A/N: Just an FYI I AM A EXTREMELY BUSY PERSON so it might be a while in between updates however once I believe I have enough character I will go from there.


	2. Farewell, Yunna Island

**A/N: A special thank you for those who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Anyway so far I have a cook, fighter/blacksmith, and two shipwrights. Not too bad I'll work it out eventually. Sorry I digress! Well here's the first chapter; thought I should hurry up and get it posted. Oh and I'm not sure whether or not I want this story to be a canon or set twenty years in the future, so in your review, please give me your opinion. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE AND I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS SUBMITTED, OR LEFT IN THE REVIEWS TO THIS STORY! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

_Chapter 1: Farewell, Yuuna Island_

Several hours had passed since Sophie had stormed off after the argument with her grandfather, and she was now walking along side the shore of the island. By this time, the sun was setting; the sky a beautiful collision of the colors pink, orange and purple, while a pale, yellow glow was beginning to show from the moon.

"And to think I thought this time would be different," Sophie muttered to herself, "That stupid, old man will never let me leave."

Closing her eyes, she let out a harsh sigh, "I'm sorry, grandpa, but I can't stay here forever." She proceeded on with her stroll until she reached a palm tree, which was swaying side to side, in rhythm to the whistling wind. Bending over, she brushed away the several shrubs surrounding the tree and retrieved a large, dark blue, duffel bag.

"This should be enough food to last me a week," Sophie confirmed proudly, as she tossed the bag over her shoulders. Smiling, she headed toward the docks, not too far from her current location, where a small sail boat awaited her. Quietly placing the bag in the boat, she soon followed, untying the ropes that held on to the wooden platform. She then reached for the two oars on either side of boat, carefully placing them into the water.

As she rowed away, the island slowly began to disappear, and Sophie's mind began to run rapid, "_Finally, after all these years I'm free to see the world, free to sail the seas, and free to follow my dream of becoming the world's first Pirate Queen!" _

"Goodbye, Grandpa_," _She whispered,"And Farewell, Yunna Island!"

**A/N: I know this chapter was crap lol, but it will get better I promise! I was rushing to get the beginning over with so don't worry the next chapter will be much longer! I also no longer have a navigator, so that position is free to be filled. Until next time!**


	3. Alone at Sea An Unforgettable Memory

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! Your Oc's sound so amazing! Well I rushed this chapter too but at least it's not all that short. Next chapter will probably have something interesting I promise. I still want to know whither I should canon the story (have Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates in it) or Have it in the future? Please give me your opinion. Thanks again and Enjoy!_

_Chapter 2: Alone at Sea… An Unforgettable Memory_

"Come on, East Blue, help me out," Sophie groaned, as she attempted to quicken the speed of her small, sail boat. With an oar in each hand, no wind to assist her, and a hot, blistering sun overhead, Sophie had to help herself. Although she kept struggling, she made very little progress, and this caused her to become even more irritated. Frustrated and exhausted, Sophie slammed the oar in her left hand over her knee, shattering it almost instantaneously, before doing the same with the other; throwing what remained into the ocean.

"Dammit, I needed those!" Sophie confessed, but it was already too late. She had to admit things weren't going as expected. No one had explained to her that being out at sea would so dreadful.

Turning Sophie opened up her blue duffel bag. Looking inside she speculated she had enough food for three more days.

"Great, now I'm going to die at sea! No adventure, no crew, and no legacy. What's it been anyway? Four, five days now. Here I am on the verge of death and no land in sight! Nothing but sea, sea, and more sea. Why didn't I listen to that crazy, old man?"

Closing her eyes, she inhaled sharply, _"I wonder how you did it, Papa?"_

_**Flashback**_

"_Daddy, no!" A nine year old girl, wearing a short, yellow dress cried, as her little fist tugged at the hem of her father's long, black cloak. The tall man, whose face was nothing more than a silhouette, gently removed his daughter's hand from his clothing, and kneeled down to cup her small chin with his forefingers. He gave her a weak smile, before lightly ruffling the girl's frizzy, black hair._

"_Daddy has to go now, darling," He said, softly._

_The girl's brown eyes filled up with tears, as she tried her best to keep her father from leaving, "Please, don't go."_

_Her father's dark eyes soon did the same, as he captured his daughter in what would be their last embrace, "Daddy's sorry."_

"_Alright now, that's enough!" A marine soldier growled, as he separated the two from their loving moment, before brutally grabbing the girl's father by the back of his neck._

"_Keep your hands of my Daddy!" The girl hollered, as she ran up to kick the marine in the shin._

"_Ow," The marine bellowed through gritted teeth, "Damn brat!" He started to lunge for the child, but her father intervened. _

"_We had a deal, did we not? I will willingly let you take me, and turn myself in, as long as no one lays a finger upon my family."_

"_Ri…Right," The marine replied, hesitantly, while placing a pair of seastone hand cuffs around his wrist, "Time for us to depart."_

"_No, Daddy come back," The girl wailed, while running out of the log cabin after her father; however a strong hand grasped the girls waist before she could get too far._

"_Grandpa, stop Daddy!"_

"_I'm sorry, Sophia, but there's nothing I can do, sweetheart," Her grandfather responded, distraughtly, as he watched his son vanish into the distance, "There's nothing I can do."_

Reopening her eyes, Sophie found that they were slightly watery. Smiling, she leaned back against the sail while humming the tune to a song her father used to lure her to sleep.

Not quite remembering the words, she continued to hum, until she came up with her very own lyrics, "Every since I was a young child, my father told me about the sea, and from those days I then decided, a pirate's life for me, yo ho!"

A/N: Aha told you this one would be longer! Fortunately it didn't take me long to come up with those lyrics, because I was stuck for a bit. I'm surprised the story is starting to flow so easily to me. Anyway I've noticed I have a lot of awesome characters for the same position. To make things fair I will set up a poll where the reviews will vote on which character will join my crew. Either that or PM a different position (Trust me I got plenty)


	4. And so the Journey Begins Part 1

**A/N: Hola guys! Thanks for the reviews and voting on the poll! Still could use a few more votes, so I'll keep it up a little while longer. I'm still in need of a navigator and a historian and I decided not to have a first mate because… well I just don't want one XD! Anyway I'm kind of stalling so I'm sorry if this chapter seems short but don't fret they will get longer. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3: And so the Journey Begins: Part 1 ... A New Island Appears!_

Sophie's back was leaned heavily against the top of her duffel bag, as she let a quiet yawn escape from her mouth. After three days of drifting at sea, Sophie finally ran out of food. With nothing more than half a gallon of water to sustain herself, she clutched her lower torso, as it began to moan. Stretching her arms, she gazed upon the early morning skyline, and nearly gawked when she saw what was in front of her.

Off in the distance, and a little to the left sat a rigid, but large island. Overcome with cheerfulness and delight, Sophie excitedly maneuvered the boat towards her first sighting of land. As she grew closer and closer, she noted that the island was small, with a lot of forestry, much like a Yuuna.

After a couple hours of using her hands to cut through the water, Sophie made it to the edge of the island. Hopping into the chilly water, she grabbed onto the side of the boat, before dragging it to the shoreline, where she then tied the ropes around an evergreen tree. Continuing onward, Sophie trudged through the dense forest, until she stumbled upon a bustling village.

Crowds of people stood around many carts chatting and gossiping, as they shopped with their arms full of items. As Sophie weaved her way through the villagers, she nearly shrieked when she felt a hand tap her shoulder.

"Greetings to you, young lady," An old woman said, with white hair and a light, orange dress on.

"Oh, hello," Sophie grinned.

"May I interest you in some sweet and juicy produce? I just got some imported yesterday." The woman smiled, as she showed Sophie a basket full of fruits.

"How much?"

"Surprisingly, young lady you're in luck. Normally one would cost well over one hundred million beli, seeing as it came from the Grand Line, but for a beautiful lady like yourself I'll give it to you for free."

"Really? How could I pass up an offer such as this? Of course, I'll take it," She replied, while reaching for one, but the old woman quickly pulled the basket back.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Sophie questioned.

"Only eat it in your neediest hour." The woman stated, as she placed a large, red, strawberry-looking fruit into a brown tote, before giving it to Sophie.

"Okay, and thank you," Sophie responded, but the woman had already disappeared. Shrugging her shoulders, Sophie walked further into the village.

"_Well since I can't eat this fruit, I better go find some sort of restaurant,"_ Sophie thought to herself. Making her way out of the crowds, Sophie spotted what she believed to be a quiet café. Entering the timber diner she was instantly reminded of her grandfather's tavern back home.

"Stay where you are, or the next move you make will be your last," A low voice hissed, startling Sophie.

Sophie froze immediately, before cursing under her breath, "Shit."

**A/N: Woohoo! Glad that's over. Boy that chapter was hard! Well I hoped you enjoyed it. I did try to make it a bit longer because I been super busy. Anyway Happy Birthday Luffy! And until next time.**

**~KG**


	5. And so the Journey Begins Part 2

**A/N: Alright the poll is finally over and the winner is…. Ichigo congrats! Anyway I posted another poll on my profile so I'm hoping you guys will vote again. And I still need a navigator, some rival pirate crews and some villians but that's it for now! Here's part 2 of 4…Now on with the story!**

_Chapter 4: And so the Journey Begins: Part 2…A Potential Crewmember?_

Emerging from the darkness of the shadows was a blurry and shady figure. Stepping into complete view was a woman who looked about the same age as Sophie, with snow white skin, indigo colored eyes, and long, black hair, which was put into a high ponytail. On her body she wore a plain, white tank over her small chest, and a black jacket; two gold stripes going down either sleeve. Along with this, she sported a black belt, a pair of black pants, gloves, and boots.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, as she studied Sophie up and down.

"Ugh, hello, my name is Sophie and you are-"

"State your business here," The woman demanded, cutting Sophie off, "You're not a bandit or a marine, are you?"

"Me? Heavens no," Sophie assured, while shaking her head, "I was just looking for a place to eat."

"In an abandoned workshop?"

Bewildered, Sophie examined her surroundings thoroughly, and concluded that it was indeed not the eatery she presumed it to be. Instead nearly the entire place was filled with tools, ammunition, and metals, "Sorry, I'm new around here."

"I see," The woman said, while ambling away.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"I don't see why it's any concern of yours, but I'm Wong Li,"

"Did you make all these weapons yourself?" Sophie asked, as she observed the room some more.

"Well, that's what blacksmiths do, sweetie," Li sighed.

"So is this island popular?"

"You don't know much do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this island is overrun with officials.

"What kind of officials?"

"The marines. Are you saying you haven't run into any yet?" Li inquired.

"Not that I am aware of," Sophie replied.

"Good, because if they find you with me, we're both screwed," Li speculated, "Its bad enough I already got a bounty on my head."

"Really? How big is it?"

Reaching into her pants pocket, Li pulled out a piece of paper, which had been folded into a small square. Handing it over, Sophie then unfolded the paper before reading aloud:

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**"DARK MISTRESS" LI**

**500,000 BELI**

"What did you do to get a bounty anyway?"

"Not much. A couple robberies here and a few injured marines there."

"Wow, I can't wait until I get my first bounty. I wonder how high it will be."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's right I never told you. I'm going to be the next ruler of the Pirates, just like Monkey D. Luffy was." Sophie smirked.

Throwing her head back, Li broke into a fit of laughter, "You kidding, right? What kind of dream is that?"

Frowning, Sophie responded, "Haven't you ever had a dream that you just wished you could chase after? Something you'd do anything to achieve?"

Li stopped her laughing abruptly, "You got me. I want to master as many weapons in the world as possible. "

"Well how are you going to accomplish that dream on this island?"

"What are you saying?" Li asked, "I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"Join my nakama. If you do then you'll get to see tons of different places, and who knows you might even-,"

"Li, you there?" A foreign male voice croaked, interrupting Sophie.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Li murmured.

"The marines are heading this way," The voice continued, " Take a look."

Peeking out of the building they were in, Li and Sophie could already spot the marines marching straight into the village. Leading them was a tall and burly man with messy, blonde hair, black eyes, and a deep, jagged scar running across his left check. Crouching down, Li slipped a hand under her jacket and withdrew a dagger from the sheath over her right shoulder.

"Sorry, Sophie but it looks like the answer to your question will have to wait."

**A/N: I rewrote this scene like twenty times so please don't hate me! Introduction to Wong Li, and I hope I did her some justice. Working on the next chapter so until next time.**

**~KG**


	6. And so the Journey Begins Part 3

**A/N: Even with all that has been going on lately I was able to throw this chapter up. The poll is over and the winner is… Kota congrats! I will also have another poll but it might be the last for awhile. Anyway on with the story!**

_Chapter 5: And so the Journey Begins Part 3: Wong Li vs. Marine Captain Topaz_

"You're not planning to fight all those marines yourself, are you?" Sophie asked a bit worried, as she watched the large cluster of marines, from inside the workshop, draw closer and closer.

"Why else would I pull Yue out?" Li asked sarcastically, while gesturing to her dagger.

Shuffling out of the building, Li waited for the marines to make their first move. The marines swiftly began their assault, but after a combination of various different punches and kicks, they were quickly defeated by Li in a matter of minutes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Captain?" A random marine questioned, as he glanced at Li and then his commander.

"Does that girl really think she can just steal my supplies, injury my men, and get away with it?" The man with messy, blonde hair responded, as he stepped forward, removing his marine uniform jacket, "If it isn't Wong Li, we meet again."

"I don't know why this time is so special, Captain Topaz," Li retorted, "We've meet like fifty times."

"Alas, you are correct," Topaz crackled, as he drew his saber sword, "But this encounter shall be our last!"

Rushing forward, their two weapons clashed together causing an ear-splitting sound. They continued to match each others blows, until Li seemed to be outwitted.

"I could use a little help here, Sophie," Li shouted, as she dodged an attack from Topaz, before thrusting her dagger aggressively back in return.

"But I can't eat the fruit yet," Sophie quietly replied.

"What fruit?" Li yelled, while dodging another attack, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"That old lady who gave me the fruit said only to eat in my neediest hour."

"You don't think this is an emergency?"

"How can it be? I'm watching from the sidelines."

"Look," Li grunted, as she managed to cut Topaz's chin with her dagger in the process, "If you don't swallow that damn fruit right now, I'll go over there and shove it down your throat myself!"

"But-"

"Sophie!"

"Okay, okay."

"Huo Yun!" Li hollered, but nothing happened. Glaring at her hand coverings, she noticed they were missing their usual small stones, "Damn, I forgot I switched them with my working gloves."

"You seem a bit disconcerted," Topaz laughed, as he swung his sword viciously at Li, almost slicing a strand of her jet, black hair.

"Damn," Li huffed, "Sophie did you eat the fruit-"

"Ugh, it tastes so revolting!" Sophie cried, with a piece of the fruit leftover in her hand, while running out of the building. Tripping as she ran, Sophie began to spin rapidly, and was not able to stop herself, smacking into the gloating Captain Topaz. His poor body was rocketed high into the sky; Li could only stand still, while her mouth was wide open from shock.

**A/N: Sophie finally ate her fruit, but can you figure out her real power? Guess you'll have to wait until next time!**

**~KG**


	7. And so the Journey Begins Part 4

**A/N: Thanks for over 50 reviews, and sorry guys. The poll is over and the winner is… Evangeline congrats! I haven't been feeling well lately, but I still pushed myself to get this chapter up so enjoy!**

_Chapter 6: And so the Journey Begins Part 4: The Devil Fruit Spin Spin and the Journey Ahead_

"What in the world."

"No way."

"Did you see that?"

"She knocked the Captain out with a single blow!"

"Who is that girl?"

Murmurs began to fill the air, as the curious people began to surround Sophie, Li, and the unconscious marines. Filing into the town square, the citizens of the village stared wildly at the heroines before them.

"I can't believe this!" Sophie shouted, "Free or not, that old woman had the nerve to lie, saying the fruit was sweet and juicy! That old hag tried to pull a fast one on me!"

"How…how did you do that?" Li asked, while looking up at the sky, trying to locate Topaz's body.

"Well, I'm still trying to figure that one out myself," Sophie replied, as she scratched the back of her head, nonchalantly.

"Wait a second, let me see that!" Li exclaimed, as she snatched the remains of the fruit from Sophie's hand. Observing it more thoroughly, Li saw hat it was no ordinary strawberry; however in many ways it did resemble one. The shape and color were right, but the fruit was covered with several, purple, corkscrew designs, topped with a green leafy stem. "No wonder, it was a Devil Fruit."

"Really? What do you know about them Li?"

"Not a whole lot, other than they taste horrible, and they have strange patterns," Li chuckled, "But I did hear that after you eat one, you can't swim."

"Let me through!" A booming male voice cried, "Let me through!" Cutting through the crowd was a short man with curl black hair underneath a tall top hat, a thin black moustache, and a nice black suit, "Young ladies, what are your names?"

"Huh?"

"The name's Wong Li, and that's Sophie," Li informed.

"Well, Sophie and Wong Li, on be hath of the Village of Milestone, I the mayor, humbly thank you."

"Oh, that," Sophie laughed, "It was nothing, really. I just did what Li and that old lady told me."

"Come now, don't be so modest," The mayor beamed, "There must be some type of reward you all would enjoy."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, can you get me a ship?" Sophie questioned, " Like a real one?"

"Of course," The mayor said, "But a ship grand enough to show our appreciation ,for what you did, will take many weeks to build; however it is not wise for the both of you to stay here much longer."

"So, what do we do?" Sophie asked.

"We?" Li nearly chocked.

"Yes, we."

"Tch, last time I checked, I don't recall saying I would join you." Li snorted, "In fact, I never even answered your question."

"Well, we don't have time to waste," Sophie frowned, "I'm sure the marines won't be too happy when they find out what happened here.

"Damn, you do have a point," Li sighed, "Guess I have no choice."

"So you'll join?"

"Not that I have much say in the matter, but it looks like I have to," Li smirked.

"Hurray!" Sophie yelped.

"Meet me at the docks after sunset, and I'll take care of the rest." The mayor

Glancing at each other, Sophie and Li nodded.

Nightfall was approaching fast as Sophie and Li made their way to the harbor on the shore. True to his word, the mayor stood patiently at the docks, next to a medium sized vessel.

"Good, both of you showed up," The mayor clapped, "With some help, I was able to borrow a marine ship, and put up some fresh new sails."

"Don't you mean steal?" Li implied.

"Actually-"

"Thank you very much, Mr. Mayor," Sophie interjected.

"Tyoka. My name is Tyoka."

"Right, thank you very much, Tyoka."

"Take good care of my workshop while I'm gone," Li instructed.

"I will," Tyoka assured her.

Boarding onto the ship, Sophie and Li quickly began their departure. Sailing off the coast, Sophie seated herself on deck, as she watched the island grow farther and farther away.

"I figured out what to name my Devil Fruit."

"Is that so," Li yawned.

"Sure is, I'm calling it the Spin Spin Fruit! You know, since I spun into that marine guy earlier. "

Crossing the deck, Li slowly descended down the steps, before sarcastically cheering, "Oh joy."

**A/N: And there you go! I hope you liked this chapter because I wrote it bedridden. Off to drink some awful Theraflu or something that might make me feel better! Until next time!**

**~KG**


	8. The Start of a Beautiful Bond?

**A/N: Yo people! Thanks for all the 'Get Wells' because I do believe they worked, although I am still sick. I see some of you are still sending in OCs which is awesome and you CAN send in another if you have before especially if they are villains! Here's the next chap.**

_Chapter 7: The Start of a Beautiful Bond?_

Having stayed up the entire night guiding the ship through the smooth waters of the East Blue, Sophie was extremely tired. Drifting in and out of sleep, she let out a loud yawn, as her vision began to go blurry. Drowsy, Sophie gently placed her weary head down on her forearms, which were laid lazily across the wheel of the helm. Closing her eyes, she finally lost her will to stay conscious; with no one to properly navigate the ship, it began to rock and sway off course.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Li's voice nearly shouted, as she raced up the steps from below the deck.

"You're up early," Sophie groaned, still half asleep, "You sleep well?"

"I can't believe you stayed up all night long. Did you get to see the rest of the ship yet?" Li responded, while rushing to take the wheel away from Sophie.

"Unfortunately I haven't had a chance to," Sophie grumbled, "Why?"

"Nevermind," Li concluded, but then she got a thought, "Tell me something, Sophie."

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to know more about you."

"What's there to know?"

"I don't know, idiot, that's why I'm asking," Li snickered, "Something to pass the time, like your back-story."

"Sohoho! Perhaps another day," Sophie drawled, "My past isn't a very exciting one. Besides I barely know you. Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Fair enough."

"Well if you're going to stay-"

"I never fully agreed on that," Li replied sharply.

"Either way, if we're sailing together temporarily, I might as well share it," Sophie sighed, "I was born and raised on the island of Yunna. My father was a pirate and he used to always read me tales when I was little."

"What kind of stories?"

"Pirate ones, of course!"

"I don't understand."

"Huh?"

"You said he used to."

"Oh, that's right. My father was taken from me by the marines when I was nine. It's a shame I never knew his name but I know he cared deeply about me and my Grandfather."

"What about your mother?"

"All I know is that her name was Lorelei. She died after giving birth to me," " It's kind of ironic don't you think? Someone dying so that another can live."

Nodding Li turned around crossing the deck and headed back towards the stairs.

"Where you going?"

"The kitchen," Li said, "Tyoka stocked the place up pretty good."

"Oh, well meet you down there," Sophie murmured, but Li left without another word, "Seriously, what is up with that girl? Goodness, she is so bizarre."

Elsewhere…

"Commodore, have you heard?" A marine soldier asked upon entering a large, fancy room. In his hands were several pieces of papers which were sticking out this way and that.

"How can I not?" The man voice barked. He appeared to be sitting in an office chair, but its back was faced towards the marine, "Two girls taking on the notorious Captain Topaz, and defeating him in one blow!"

"Surprising, isn't it?"

"Ha! It's sidesplitting!"

"I was able to create a poster of them, while finding out information, and discovering what exactly happened."

"Let me see," The man demanded. After the marine handed over the posters, the Commodore stared at them heavily:

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

"**WHIRL WIND" SOPHIE D. LORELEI**

**8,600,000 BELI**

"She was the one to actually defeat Topaz in this battle," The marine informed, "Witnesses say she possesses some type of Devil Fruit power."

**WANTED **

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

"**DARK MISTRESS" LI**

**5,200,000 BELI**

"She fought Topaz first," The marine continued, "Not sure if she has a Devil Fruit, but she most certainly is a strong fighter."

Standing in awkward silence, the marine coughed, "Commodore?"

"Let's just wait and see how far these two get," The man bellowed, "This should be rather fun."

**A/N: I do hope this chapter was long enough even for a sick person. Next chapter will be exciting don't worry and until next time.**


	9. To Each Their Own

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient. These last two weeks have been hectic so please bare with me. I'm still a bit sick but I will continue to push myself.**

_Chapter 8: To Each Their Own_

Wanting to know what Li was up to, Sophie soon followed her trail down the steps, and below the upper deck. Straight down the stairs was a long, but narrow corridor, with many large separate rooms going along both the right and left sides. At the end of the hallway was a thick, white door that read 'Kitchen' in bold, golden letters. Upon entering, Sophie spotted Li at a small, rectangular table, slurping a bowl of steaming, hot noodles.

"Mhmm, what's for lunch?" Sophie asked, as she rubbed her growling stomach.

"I don't know, you tell me, Captain," Li shrugged.

"So you decided to join, huh?"

"What makes you assume that?"

"You just called me Captain."

"Wha...Whatever," Li scoffed, "Wait a minute, if you're here then who's manning the ship?"

Smiling, Sophie took a seat at the table across from Li, "Don't worry about," Sophie replied nonchalantly, "There's nothing ahead of us but open sea."

"You didn't have to tell me all those things," Li mumbled, under her breath, "You know, about your past."

"Sohoho! I didn't tell you because I felt I had to, I told you because you asked," Sophie stated simply, while leaning back in her chair.

"Still-"

"Well, is it so wrong for me to want my nakama to know who I am?"

"Like I said before, I am not a part of your crew. Consider me a temporary ally."

"Well, temporary ally since you feel so bad, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I'll try to give you a straight answer."

"When we first met, why did you ask if I was a marine or a bandit?"

"Idiot, did you seriously just ask me a question that stupid?"

"Don't answer my question with a question," Sophie whined, "Besides, you said you would answer it regardless."

"Yeah, but isn't it obvious?"

"No, not really."

Shaking her head Li began to explain, "Milestone Village was jam-packed with marine; hence the reason I asked."

"I get that part, I mean a bandit."

"They're all the same to me"

"But-"

"I'm done talking about this!" Li shouted, slamming her now empty bowl onto the table top.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Sophie shrieked, regretting she went too far.

"No, I'm the sorry one," Li said, as she arose from her chair and began heading out the door, "I'll be up on deck."

Nodding, Sophie waited until Li left before thinking, _"What is it about you Wong Li? I wonder what happened in your past."_

**A/N: Again I apologize this chapter didn't go as planned. I'm just trying to build up Li and Sophie's relationship before too much excitement happens. **


	10. Li's Past and the Remarkable Connection

**A/N: Hello everyone and good news! Just wanted to let you know my health has been fully restored! Ahaha feel 100% better. There is a poll on my profile so I would appreciate it if you casted your vote to help the story move along quicker. Anyway enjoy!**

_Chapter 9: Li's Past and the Remarkable Connection_

An hour had passed and Wong Li stood at the helm of the ship, hands on the wheel, as she carefully steered the ship through the gentle waters of the East Blue. Letting out a low sigh, she tilted her neck backwards, allowing the calm winds brushing against her face to put her at ease. Trying to clear her thoughts, she couldn't quite erase Sophie's question out her mind.

"Oi, Li."

Over to her right, and coming up the stairs, was Sophie. Quickly glancing over her shoulder, Li gave a slight nod, "Hey."

"I see you got your fighting gloves."

"Yeah, picked them up before we left Milestone."

"Nice weather we're having."

"I guess, if you say so."

There was a long, awkward silence after that. Li still guiding the ship quietly, while Sophie stood a few feet off to the side; her chocolate eyes wondering aimlessly as she leaned heavily against the railing.

After several minutes passed, Li couldn't stand it any longer, "What is up with you? Will you stop staring at me like that? I can't concentrate with your eyes digging knives into my back!"

"Sorry, I'm a little curious is all."

"About?"

"You."

"What about me, exactly?"

"Your past."

"Wha…What?"

"I know, I know, I'm in no position to ask, but-"

"It's not that," Li murmured, her voice a little softer than earlier, "It's just that I didn't expect you to ask. Well, not so boldly anyway."

"Oh?"

"It's not something I like looking back on. Guess that's why they call it the past. But I'd rather spare you the sob story of poor Wong Li."

"I'm all ears."

"Very well," Li sighed, her hands still resting on the wheel. Taking in a deep breathe, she inhaled before exhaling sharply, "I grew up in a town called Silverstone Village which was filled with all types of blacksmiths. I lived there with her mother, Ai, and her mother, Shiro, and we all lived at a bar my grandmother owned. In my early years I was taught about weapons, blacksmithing, and fighting by them.

"So you don't have a father?"

"No, not that I ever knew of."

Nodding, Sophie motioned for Li to continue.

"One day, when I was only eleven years old, I found a man in the village who appeared to be severely ill. I helped him back to our bar, and my mother let him stay at the house," Li said softer, her voice becoming hesitant and hollow.

"That was our biggest mistake," Li stated coldly, "He was no ordinary man. A week after we let him stay, I… I was kidnapped. That bastard revealed to us that he name was Snake; the leader of a group of bandits and tricked our town into letting our guard down. Shortly afterwards the bandits attacked our village killing hundreds of innocent citizens, while… while I was forced to-"

"Li, it's alright," Sophie whispered, "If it's too much you don't have-"

"I'm fine, really," Li assured, as she tightened her grip on the wheel, "Anyway my mother saved me in the end, although her life was taken because of it. Before she died I was given Yue, and she instructed me to live."

"So what happened next?"

"Unfortunately the bandits escaped and the remaining people blamed me for everything. Though my grandmother tried to make the villagers understand, I knew I wasn't wanted so-"

"So you left," Sophie concluded, "But I still have one last question."

"What might that be?" Li sarcastically sighed.

"When we reach the next island, are you going to-"

"No," Li said firmly, a small smile appearing across her face, "I've decided to stay. Besides I find your company quite… pleasurable."

"Thanks, and for the record," Sophie added, "I don't blame you for what happened back in your village."

"Well, now," Li smirked, "You'd be the first."

**A/N: Well there you go! I found this one to be a little more lengthy but maybe that's just me! Until next time.**


	11. And so the Journey Continues Part 1

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers; hope I didn't lose anyone! I apologize for not updating but again I am an EXTREMELY busy person. I actually got a chance to watch X-MEN First Class (XD I LOVE X-MEN) and that really made my day (though some things were inaccurate) I still enjoyed. The Poll is over and the winner is… well you'll just have to wait and find out. Anyway please review.**

_Chapter 10: And so the Journey Continues Part 1 : The City of Shiloh_

Back on the Island of Yuuna…

Sophie's grandfather stood at a sink behind the servery, in his tavern, as he washed dish after dish, glass after glass. He had been worried sick about Sophie ever since she had not returned the night they fought. Sighing, he glanced over at his only customer for the day. Beside him was an average villager who was sitting at the counter, eating his lunch happily in silence.

"I know it's a slow day, old fellow," The man at the counter said suddenly, as he lifted his full fork to his awaiting mouth, "But why the long face?"

"Just going through a lot lately," Sophie's grandfather confessed, "My granddaughter ran away from home and I'm the one to blame."

"Don't worry, geezer, you know how girls act," The man responded, "I always tell them it's just a phase."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately you can't tell Sophie anything."

"Sophie?" The man questioned, "Sophie D. Lorelei?"

"Why yes," Sophie's grandfather nodded, "How did you know?"

"Well I'll be!" The man exclaimed, while reaching into the back pocket of his trousers, "This came along with my morning paper today." Pulling out a sheet of paper he handed it to Sophie's grandfather. Taking it, Sophie's grandfather pressed out the wrinkles before reading it closely. After he had reached the bottom his eyes nearly jumped from his skull, as his body fell over from shock.

**~X~**

"Hey, what's that?" Li asked groggily, as her indigo irises squinted at the skyline. Using the upcoming sun as a source of light, she tried to peer through the darkness at what lied ahead. It was early the next morning; the crack of dawn beginning to descended. Still standing at the wheel Li was lethargic from the day before. Behind her was Sophie, who was sitting against the helm, legs crossed, and her head resting in her hand. After Li shared her past the previous evening, the two girls had chatted for the rest of the day, but were now too sleepy for conversation.

"What are you talking about, Li?" Sophie yawned, too tired and irritated to really care.

"I think," Li paused, still unsure, "I spy an island."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, see for yourself."

"Not that," Sophie grumbled, getting up to glare at Li, "I can't believe you."

"What?"

"If you're going to be a pirate, then at least act like one."

"What do you mean?" Li asked completely clueless.

"Pirates don't say 'Oh look there goes an island'," Sophie explained, "They say Land Ho!"

"You're kidding right?" Li questioned. Seeing Sophie upset face, she grunted, "Fine, Land Ho!"

"Good," Sophie smiled, "Now say it like you mean it."

"Land, Ho!" Li shouted causing Sophie to wince at how loud her voice sounded. Laughing, Li steered the ship closer towards the spotted shore.

**~X~**

As time passed and the ship drew closer, it appeared to be nothing more than a large village; a city engulfing the entire island. Dropping the anchor when they finally reached the docks, and quickly tying the ropes ,the two girls made sure the ship stayed in place, before heading into town.

On the outskirts of the city was a sign that read "Welcome to Shiloh". Continuing onward, the girls could see that the place was grand. Building towering up miles into the sky. The roads filled with people of all ages and sizes, gathered close to small shops and stands scattered around the town square.

"So what are we going to do?" Li asked Sophie, as the two wandered the streets looking for something to occupy their time.

"First things first," Sophie replied, "My stomach is killing me. After I get a bite to eat then we should try and search for some more crewmembers."

"Is that so?"

"Well, we could really use a navigator," Sophie explained, "And a doctor wouldn't be bad either. You know, in case someone gets sick. Oh, and a cook to make really yummy food."

"Sorry, Sophie, but it looks like your plans will have to wait," Li said, as her eye caught something.

"Says who?"

"Check this out."

"Do I have to?" Sophie whined. Sauntering over to where Li stood, Sophie gazed upon a wall covered in all sorts of newspapers to advertisements. Following Li's finger Sophie saw that it was a wanted poster of her frowning at the person who photographed it, as she tripped. In her left hand was the remainder of her discarded Devil Fruit and the villagers of Milestone watching in awe.

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**"WHIRL WIND" SOPHIE D. LORELEI**

**8,600,000 BELI**

"No way, I actually got a bounty!" Sophie cried cheerfully, jumping up and down in circles.

"_News sure does travel fast doesn't it?"_ Li thought to herself, "Hey, wait a minute!" Across from Sophie's poster was her own. Her bounty was raised much higher than the previous one, and it had a picture of her kicking an unlucky marine in his crotch.

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**"DARK MISTRESS" LI**

**5,200,000 BELI**

"What on Earth did I do to get a bounty like that?"

"Who cares?" Sophie exclaimed, "I can't believe I'm wanted."

"Yeah dead," Li mumbled.

"Or…alive," Sophie said positively.

"What difference does it make? Look the point is ever since that incident back in Milestone, we're now criminals so we can't just go waltzing around town with our heads held up high. We could run into marines, pirates and God knows who else."

"But I'm so hungry," Sophie wailed.

"Didn't you hear a word I just-"

"Sorry, but you know the only thing I've eaten so far was that awful Devil Fruit"

"I say we stick together just to make sure we keep a low profile, okay?"

"Gotcha," Sophie smiled, giving Li an A-okay, "I wonder if there are any good restaurants around here."

"Snap out of it, Sophie," Li warned but when she turned around she was no where in sight, "Sophie? Damn, is it too late for me to change my mind now?"

A**/N: Woohoo again I'm sorry but my schedule and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' ****at the moment so until next time? Still taking Villains and other Pirate Crews. Oh to make things more fun leave questions in your review. Whither it's about me or the story (as long as appropriate)!**

~KG


	12. And so the Journey Continues Part 2

**A/N: Magic Jac ~ How was X-men? : I loved it, but maybe that's just me! I would have liked it a bit more if a few things were changed because some thing were inaccurate, but it was still a good movie more or less. WallaWallaBingBang ~ What's you favorite color? : I guess purple, but I change it a lot so I can't really choose. Seabir D. Sapphire ~ Who's your favorite anime character of all time? : WOW this is a hard one! I truly did think about this, but I'd definitely have to say Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z, and Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop. Hahaha enjoy!**

_Chapter 11: And so the Journey Continues: The City of Shiloh Part 2_

"So hungry," Sophie moaned, as she walked the streets of Shiloh, desperate for some food. Thirty minutes had passed since she had wandered off, and after so many twists and turns through the city she soon found herself lost. Regretting every leaving Li's side, Sophie attempted to turn back, but did so a little too quickly, causing her Devil Fruit power to kick in. Spinning into a tornado that she could not control, Sophie smashed into a nearby dinner table, shattering it in the process.

"Oops, sorry about the table," Sophie apologized, as she got up from the clutter, and gazed upon the damage she had done, "And your tea."

Sitting in a wooden chair before her was a muscular, but young looking man. His skin was rather pale, while his hair was fiery red and slicked back into a thin, almost delicate ponytail. His right eye was a beautiful, vivid shade of green, while over his left eye he sported a black patch. On his body he wore a black vest which was open, exposing most of his chest, a pair of ripped jeans, which had a large, wet stain in them due to Sophie, and a pair of black buckled boots. Standing beside him was a young, slim woman who had messy, wintery white hair that stopped at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were a soft, watery blue, and she wore a grey shirt with a smiling skull on the front, along with rugged shorts and grey sandals.

"Quite alright," The man with red hair replied, while examining the mess too, then averting his eye to Sophie; his face was holding a strong expression, but at the same time he kept his composure.

"Is something wrong?" Sophie asked, as she noticed the strange man's stare.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your face looks…familiar. Do I know you?" The man inquired.

Shaking her head side to side, Sophie responded, "You must have me confused with someone else."

"I don't think so. What's your name?"

"I'm Sop- I mean, ugh, Sulfur?" Sophie coughed, not knowing if the man had seen the wanted poster of her yet.

"Sulfur?" The man questioned, "That's an unusual name."

"Yes, well, it's um…French, I think," Sophie said, as she scratched the back of her head, "Anyway I'm just a girl looking for somewhere to dine. Know any tasty places?"

"Well, this here shop just sells beverages," The man explained, "But across town I heard of a restaurant called 'The Luxurious Café' "

"Sounds a bit... pricey."

"Indeed," The man smiled, "But it's a very expensive and elegant place. All you have to do is follow the road you just came from a make a right. After that make a left then keep straight until you've reached the clock tower; that should lead you there."

"Oh, thanks!" Sophie exclaimed, while racing off.

"Sure thing kid," The man smirked, as he looked up at the woman beside him who smiled back, "Or should I say Lorelei?"

~X~

"This is it," Sophie said, while looking up at a sign, "'The Luxurious Café'."

Heading towards the entrance, Sophie could see there were too many people waiting outside the front doors. Trying to find a way in she noticed a worker entering the restaurant from the side of the building, after throwing away some leftover food. Sneaking through the side door, Sophie spotted a short, but very curvy woman about her age standing over a hot, silver stove in the kitchen. She had dark skin, long, braided, black hair, and warm, brown eyes. Her arms were covered with a variety of colorful bracelets and bangles, and on her body she wore a plain, black shirt with a smiley face on the front, along with a pair of faded jeans; all under a bright, white apron. As she removed a red lollipop from her mouth, she flipped what was in the skillet onto a waiting plate with ease.

Sniffing the air, Sophie allowed the mesmerizing scent to invade her nostrils, "Goodness, your cooking smells delicious!"

"You think so?" The woman asked, as she turned towards Sophie; a smile was playing on her lips.

"Sure do," Sophie nodded, "By the way my names Sophie. I'm going to be the next Pirate Ruler!"

"Betty Crowe," The woman replied, walking over to Sophie to shake hands, "You mean like Monkey D. Luffy? That's quite some goal. I wish I could be as optimistic as you are about your dream."

"Don't you have a dream?"

"Yes, but-"

"Come on tell me."

"Well," Betty said, hesitantly, "I dream of finding the perfect ingredients and spices for the best three course meal of all time!" Betty smiled, her eyes becoming starry as she said this.

"That's a wonderful dream."

"Really? Most people tell me it's silly and that someone's probably already done it, but I'm going to keep searching until I prove everyone wrong."

"Well, since that's the case, why don't you join my crew? That way you could learn more about different ingredients, and you wouldn't have to travel alone."

"Join a crew of pirates, eh? Well, I really would like to discover some more seasonings and spices," Betty wondered, as she thought for a moment, "And I guess a little adventure couldn't hurt."

"Great!" Sophie exclaimed happily, as she headed back out the door, "I'll be right back. I just have to go find Li. I bet she'll be so thrilled to hear that I finally found a cook!"

"Wait, Sophie!" Betty called after her, "Who's Li?"

**A/N: And there it is! Sorry this one took awhile but I just couldn't think of a good title name. Seriously it bothered me so, but eh whatever… I hope I portrayed Betty correctly! *Sigh* hmm guess that's all for now review!**

**~KG**


	13. And so the Journey Continues Part 3

**A/N: Part 3 of 4. Yeah, so not much going on with me. I'd still like to answer some more questions though, so please leave some! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 12: And so the Journey Continues: The City of Shiloh Part 3_

"Sophie! Sophie!" Li shouted, as she rounded the town square for the umpteenth time in a row. Half an hour had passed since Sophie had disappeared, and Li didn't feel comfortable walking around the large city, all by herself. Having searched nearly everywhere for her captain, Li was beginning to become very agitated and worried. Sighing as she was about to round another corner, Li could've sworn she heard someone calling out her name. Stopping in her tracks for a moment, she listened more carefully until the voice became clearer, louder and closer.

"Li! Hey, Li!"

Turning around, Li instantly spotted an out of breathe Sophie, racing up behind her, as she waved, "Where've you been all this time?"

"Looking for you, idiot," Li almost hollered, irritated that Sophie would ask such a question, "Don't you ever run off like that again!"

"Sorry."

"Never mind. You get anything to eat?

"Ugh, don't remind me," Sophie frowned, as she looked down at her still empty stomach.

"Well, this town may be big, but it sure is boring. How long will we be staying here, Captain?"

"Not much longer. All we have to do is go back and get Betty, and then we can go," Sophie explained.

"Betty? Who's Betty?"

"Someone I met at this fancy restaurant. She's going to be our crews cook. Can you believe it?"

Shaking her head, Li grinned, "Is food all you can think about?

"Just follow me," Sophie giggled, as she grabbed Li's arm, dragging her down the road.

**~X~**

"You're serious about her, aren't you, Captain?" It was the same woman from before; her short, white hair blowing softly in the breeze, as she tried to stay close to the red haired man in front of her.

"Indeed, Rayame," The man smiled, as he gazed upon a wanted poster of Sophie, that he held tenderly in his hands, "We can not leave, until I have a better talk with Lorelei, face to face."

"But you've already spoken with her once," Rayame pointed out.

The man frowned, as a sweat drop trickled from his forehead, "Giving directions… doesn't count."

"Rahaha! I understand, but why her?"

"Because, she's the one. She's definitely the one."

**~X~**

"This is the place."

" 'The Luxurious Café'," Li read off a sign that was hanging in one of the windows, "Sounds…pricey."

"That's exactly what I said, after that guy told me about it."

"Wait a minute, Sophie, what guy?"

"He didn't tell me his name, but-" Noticing Li's face, Sophie could tell she looked unusually furious, "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You don't just go around talking to random, strange men! Was he a marine?"

"What? Goodness, no! Look he was nice and he gave me some directions when I got lost."

"Well, you're lucky he didn't recognize you; otherwise you could have ended up missing, or dead, or he would have leaded you straight to the marines."

Rolling her eyes, Sophie turned towards the front doors of the building, which were opening slowly, as a person stepped out, "Betty!"

"Hiya!"

"Oh, Betty, this is Li. Li, this is Betty,"

"Nice to meet you," Betty said, as she shook one of Li's gloved hands.

"Likewise."

"Have all your belongings?" Sophie asked, as the three began to walk away from the eatery.

"Yup," Betty replied, showing Sophie and Li a brown satchel she was carrying diagonally across her body.

"Good," Li smirked, "Now we're all set to go-"

"You're not going anywhere," A male voice boomed suddenly. Surprised and confused, the three girls turned to find a red haired man, "Sulfur, huh?"

"Did I say, French?" Sophie questioned, as she scratched the back of her head, "Sohoho! What I meant to say was, Italian."

**A/N: *Gasp* Who is that man? Where did he come from? And what does he want with Sophie? I know, haha! Tune in next time to find out!**

**~KG**


	14. And so the Journey Continues Part 4

**A/N: Hello readers! First off I just want to thank you guys for over 100 review (fireworks exploding)! That means a lot to me so please continue to review. Sorry this one took awhile; I know you've been a little anxious so here is the last part of The City of Shiloh! **

_Chapter 13: And so the Journey Continues: The City of Shiloh Part 4_

"Commodore?" A brown eyed and haired marine asked, upon entering a large, office room.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" A man with bright orange hair and eyes to match responded, as he arranged a stack of papers from behind his desk.

"Sorry to bother you, sir, but we have a problem."

"Well, Lieutenant if you're going to disturb my work, then you better be more specific, or you'll be the one with a problem," The Commodore warned, "What kind of situation?"

"Reports have come in that a girl by the name of Sophie D. Lorelei-"

"Lorelei? Where have I heard that name before?" The Commodore paused for a moment before he began to frantically search through the stack of papers on his desk, until he found what he was looking for:

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**"WHIRL WIND" SOPHIE D. LORELEI**

**8,600,000 BELI**

"Sir-"

"Ah, yes, this is her, but last I heard she was in Milestone," The Commodore replied, while scratching the bottom of his chin "You sure she's here in Shiloh?"

"Absolutely positive, sir."

"Alright then, Lieutenant, you know what needs to be done."

"Sir, yes sir!" With that the marine turned respectively, as he made his exit, while his Commodore leaned his in chair, groaned, and closed his eyes.

**~X~**

"Sophie D. Lorelei, we meet again." The man with red hair said dramatically, as the three girls before him stood bewilderedly.

"Again? Ugh, Sophie, do you know that guy?" Betty asked a little confused about what was going on.

"No. Well, yes and no." Sophie responded, as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, which is it?" Li impatiently asked, while tapping her foot.

"Don't you remember me, Lorelei?" The man questioned; his voice sounding slightly hurt.

Cocking her head to the side, Sophie made a long, thoughtful face before beaming abruptly, "Yeah, you're the guy who gave me directions; the one I spilled tea on."

Gasping the man happily exclaimed, "You do remember me!"

"Yeah, sorry about that and of course I remember. Well, it's kind of hard not to," Sophie simply stated, "Your hair does stand out, if you know what I mean."

The man frantically pulled at his ponytail, as he smiled, "Rayame, come quick! Lorelei knows who I am, and she likes my hair!"

"Wow, Captain," The white haired woman sarcastically gushed, while coming up behind him "I'm surprised you're not speechless."

"Captain? As in a pirate captain?" Sophie presumed.

"That's right, I'm Rayame and this is my captain-"

"I'd like to introduce myself if you don't mind, Rayame!" The man frowned, as Rayame let out a grunt, "My name is Clyde Chrome and I'm Captain of the Dare Pirates."

Rushing forward, Clyde unexpectedly reached out and took Sophie's hand in his own. Lightly kissing it, he gazed into Sophie's dark eyes, and gave her a dashing grin, "Oh, gracious East Blue, you torture me so; How could I possibly thank thee for sharing this beautiful, winged angel from your icy, cold depths?"

"Um, am I missing something here?" Betty whispered, as she looked towards Li for an answer.

"I don't know, but something about this guy just doesn't seem right," Li grumbled back, "Then again, do you think he could be drunk?"

"I say he's a down right pervert," Betty muttered, causing Li to chuckle.

"Sohoho, how very sweet of you!" Sophie admired, while trying to slip her hand out of Clyde's grasp, "But-"

"There she is!" A loud voice shouted suddenly, "There's Lorelei!"

"Damn, what now?" Li sighed.

Turning their attention to the newcomers, the five pirates soon found themselves surrounded by a sea of marine soldiers, armed and in uniform.

**~X~**

"See? What did I say about a low profile?" Li hissed in a violent whisper, while glaring at the marines that had just arrived, "You have a plan, right? Please tell me you've got a plan."

"Well..."

"You have no plan."

"Hey, I'm just surprised as anyone else here! And why would I have a plan?"

"Because you're the captain, idiot!"

"We're not going to fight all of them, are we?" Betty asked, a bit nervous, "I mean there has to be at least a hundred men, if not more!"

"A hundred men, eh?" Li said, while cracking her gloved knuckles, "Well, that's easy; twenty asses for each of us to kick."

"Get them all!" The loud voice yelled again.

With that the marines swiftly began their assault, but found they were no match for Clyde, Li and Rayame, the three great martial artists. They quickly downed their enemies with a variety of punches and kicks. Sophie and Betty on the other hand may not have been very good at hand to hand combat, but they held their own, managing to dodge and trip a few marines here and there.

Reaching into her bag, Betty pulled out three small black spheres.

"What the hell are those?" Li exclaimed, as she punched a marine in his jaw, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Explosives," Betty explained, "They certainly do come in handy for times like these."

"Those tiny things? What the hell are they going to do?" Li bellowed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Taking a few steps back to avoid getting too close for combat, Betty tossed the three bombs in her palms onto the ground, as they instantly began to release a cloud of smoke. Grabbing Li, Betty raced off as the marines they had been battling coughed and choked on the thick gas.

Seeing an opportunity from afar, Clyde turned to Sophie, "I'll take it from here, Lorelei. Right now it is important that you escape unharmed; the smoke should cover you."

"But what about you and Rayame?"

"Although I'm deeply flattered by your concern, we'll be just fine. A small army of marines is nothing we can't handle."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry about us, now go. I promise we'll meet again; for nothing on this Earth can keep me away from you for too long my-"

"Get a move on, Clyde!" Rayame hollered, as she downed a marine that was about to sneak up on him.

"Betty, Li, we're leaving!" Sophie shouted, while sprinting away, "Thank you, and Good Luck!"

Li kicked one more marine, before she and Betty started to head off with Sophie, "About damn time!"

"Ready, Rayame?" Clyde gladly asked, as he saw Sophie and her crew had left; he gave a short glance to his first mate.

"Rahaha, you know it!"

**~X~**

Having already made their way back to the docks, Sophie, Li, and Betty all worked together to quickly untie the boat; preparing for their departure. Boarding the ship, the three girls watched as the City of Shiloh began to grow farther and farther away.

**A/N: I don't know if you liked the chapter, but its okay if you didn't. Anyway introduction to the mystery man, Clyde, haha! Yes he is obsessed with Sophie, but it wasn't my idea. My little brother came up with him, and he's only eight, haha! Will Sophie and her crew every see them again? Well I'm not telling, haha! If you leave questions then I might update quicker! Until next time!**


	15. The Secrets of the Story Untold Part 1

A/N: ** SORRY, I'M ON VACATION! Okay now that we've got that done, I've been thinking lately… like a lot and I wanted your opinion. This is a SPECIAL chapter! It's the start of the backstory of Sophie's history and I wanted your opinion. This is an EXPERIMENT so bare with me. Should I do a full backstory on Sophie? I think I will, but for the time being I'm still a little unsure. If you think I should then by all means tell me in your reviews! **

_Chapter 0: The Secrets of the Story Untold: Part 1_

22 years ago from current storyline…

"Can you believe this, Father?" Asked a tall man that was sitting on a stool at a bar's counter. He wore a long sleeved, black open collar shirt, which showcased his chest, along with a pair of dark jeans, which had a grey sash tied around his waist. His left hand combed through his brown hair, which was tousled and shaggy, as his dark eyes scanned the newspaper he held clutched in his right fist, "Monkey D. Luffy, the second King of the Pirates, executed in the city of Loguetown."

"Didn't you just leave Loguetown, Son?" A man behind the servery questioned, as he handed his son a mug of beer. He was short and wore a pair of overalls and a giant apron; he had dark eyes, scruffy black hair, and a thick, bushy moustache.

"Yeah, and I sure as hell am glad I didn't stay in Loguetown; no telling what kind of shit is going on there right now-" He was cut short when he saw a beautiful girl walk past the tavern. She was a slim woman with fair skin, long, wavy black hair, and she wore a short-sleeved, light green dress with a white bow wrapped around it, and a pair of white sandals.

"Who's that girl?"

"That's Lorelei," Jarvis said, following his son's gaze, "She's really something isn't she?"

"I'll say. Does she have any suitors?"

His father laughed, "Are you kidding, Archie? She must have every man in town chasing after her, but I guess you wouldn't know with all that traveling you do."

Archie chuckled then let out a yawn, as he rose from his seated position, "Think I'll head back to the cabin. Sunset is approaching, and it's been a long day."

His father nodded, as he went off to wash the dishes, _"Headstrong yet so naïve; goodness he reminds me of his mother._

**~X~**

In the days that followed, what struck Archie the most about Yuuna wasn't how much it had changed, but how much it hadn't. During his absence, most of the people his age had gotten married, started a business, or had moved away. Sure several new houses had been built, and a few of the old-timers had died, but aside from that the island seemed exactly the same as when he had left it. Lost in his thoughts as he walked, he was startled when he heard a woman cry out suddenly.

"Unhand me!"

"Come on, baby, don't be like that."

"I really must go; I'm in a hurry."

"I'm sure you could spare one to two hours for me, can't you, dollface?"

Following the sounds of the two voices, Archie found a burly, hulking man with an evil grin on his face, as he tried pursued a young woman, who turned out to be Lorelei. She attempted to keep walking, but after every few steps he'd just block her way. Her facial expression showed that she was irritated, but she held her composure.

"Pardon me, my good, uh...sir," Archie said, as he ran into the scene without thinking, "But I don't think the young lady appreciates your-"

"Stay out of this, boy," The large man growled.

Archie frowned, but he didn't back down, "If you not going to leave the situation willingly then I guess I have no choice but to-"

"I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS!" The large man quickly turned around, as he threw out one of his fists in anger; on his knuckles were a pair of bronze claws, which slashed Archie's exposed chest dreadfully.

Archie grunted in pain, but it didn't stop him from attacking back. Slipping a hand inside his grey sash he retrieved a thin, cylinder shaped object which extended into a long, metal staff. Rushing forward he was able to seize an opening and landed a blow on top side of the man's head, rendering him unconscious. He tried to look towards Lorelei to make sure she was alright, but a painful daze overwhelmed him. His eyes abruptly drifted into to the darkness, as he too lost consciousness.

**~X~**

Archie's eyes began to flutter as he regained consciousness again. He slowly observed his surroundings, and noted he was now inside a house which he knew not of. He began to sit up from the couch he was currently resting on, but immediately lied back down due to the immense agony he was in.

"About damn time," He heard a harsh voice crack; it belonged to Lorelei.

"What's wrong with you?" Archie asked, confused at the hostility in her voice.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I mean who the hell do you think you are?"

Archie was both surprised and absolutely bewildered, "I think I'm the one who just saved your life!"

"Oh, how typical! Take all the credit, why don't you? For your information I had everything under control!"

"Oh, really? Not from where I was standing."

"Then you should have moved aside, jackass!" Lorelei retorted, "I didn't ask for your help!"

"Well, excuse me for rescuing a damsel in distress."

"Distress? Are you serious? You are so cliché! That was a total act so that you can seem all brave and mysterious and sexy-"

"Whoa, what was that last one?"

"What?"

"Did you say sexy?"

"No."

"You think I'm sexy? It's okay if you do, you know."

"I don't! I think you think you're sexy; that's the point I'm making."

"Well, you could at least show a bit of gratitude- Ah, that hurts!" He glared up at Lorelei who was pressing a damp cloth down on his wound.

"If you'd keep quiet it wouldn't hurt as much." Lorelei laughed. She continued to tend his wound, but stopped when she noticed his endless stare, "What?"

"Your eyes," He whispered softly, "They're golden, like the sun; filled with light, warmth, and passion. How did I never notice that? Lorelei, your eyes are amazing."

She quickly averted her attention back to his injury, trying to avoid a blush, "Most men only think about my body, or hair, but you're the first man that has ever said anything that beautiful to me about my eyes."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's good," She smiled, as she brushed her lips against his, "Very good."

**A/N: Seabir D. Sapphire ~ What's your favorite story arc? : I think I have to go with the Alabasta Arc; though everything that happened with Crocodile, gosh he is so evil! Magic Jac ~ Why do questions make you update quicker? : Okay, I know this is a little hard to explain, but I'm the kind of person who can't stand not answering questions; therefore if you leave a question I have no choice but to answer it. This motivates me to quickly update a chapter, get it? Though I am unbelievably busy 24/7. WallaWallaBingBang ~ Who's my favorite Captain or Supernova? : Trafalgar Law, hands down! I just love his attitude and when he saved Luffy I just… I don't know, AH! I try not to be a fan girl, but I can't help it. **


	16. A Day On The Waves

**A/N: KG is baaack people! I know it's been a SUPER long time since I last uploaded. Two Months *Cough* I can't even BEGIN to tell you what happened. Well, basically, I was suffering from every writer's dreaded fate – writer's block. Currently I still am, but I promise I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! Besides, its my B-Day : )**

**Chapter 14: A Day On The Waves**

It was early the next day, and Sophie was shivering on top of the deck on her small vessel, as she wrapped herself tighter in what appeared to be a white blanket. Her cold arms were draped lazily over the wheel of the helm, as she stiffened a sneeze that would surely cause her to jump. Unable to sleep after setting sail from Shiloh City, she had offered to yet again stay up the entire night, in order to guide the ship, which Li and Betty happily obliged to. Drowsy and drifting in and out of sleep, Sophie began to tap her foot softly, before quietly singing along to its rhythm:

"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue,

And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho.

Look out, Lass, a merman be waiting for you,

In mysterious fathoms below.

Fathoms below, Fathoms below,

From whence wayward Westerlies blow.

Where Neptune is king and his merpeople sing,

In mysterious fathoms below, heave ho.

Heave ho, heave ho!

Heave ho, heave ho!

Where the green plankton glow and the algae do grow,

In the mysterious fathoms below."

Grateful that the song her father had sung to her so many times when she was a child had somehow stayed secure in her mind, Sophie let out a tired, but blissful sigh. Though the cheery tune had somewhat lifted her exhausted bodies spirit, Sophie was still utterly and unbelievably sleepy. She let a loud yawn escape from her mouth, before roughly releasing the helm, and stretching her long arms above her head. Shaking out her legs, she began to make her way down the steps, until a brutal force sent her figure propelling back up the hallway.

"OW!" Sophie cried out in extreme pain, as she clumsily staggered backward on top of the deck, trying to recover herself. Losing her balance, she collided with the wooden flooring, causing a hysterical laugh to ring out.

"The hell was that?" Sophie angrily muttered, in a groggy, detached-like tone. Using the upcoming light of dawn, she peered through the darkness at what lied in front of her. Coming into complete view stood Wong Li; the blacksmith and debatable first mate of her ship. With a wicked smirk plastered across her lips, Li strolled forward to tower over her fallen superior.

"You hurt, Sophie?" Li laughed, as she held out a hand to help her captain up; it was too difficult to tell whether or not she was being sarcastic.

"Ugh," Sophie groaned, as she stood and caressed her left cheek, "You do realize you just punched me in the face, right?"

"Always maintain an awareness of your surroundings," Li replied, as she stepped back to give her captain some room, "AGAIN!"

"The hell you mean, again?" Sophie grumbled, as she stared viciously at Li, before quickly stomping past her, "I don't know if you noticed, but it's early…and I'm…tired."

"Pathetic! Absolutely pathetic! And here I thought you called yourself an actually pirate!" Li scoffed, while Sophie made her way down the stairs again.

"You two sure are making a lot of ruckus," Betty stated, as she suddenly emerged onto the deck, while rubbing her sleepy eyes, "What's going on up here, a lively chat?"

"If you call Li pounding me into the pavement a lively chat, then yes, that's precisely what we were doing." Sophie responded bitterly, before disappearing down the hall.

"Ah, don't worry about her," Li said, as made her way to the helm, "She's just being moody."

"Can't really blame her; I mean it is nearly six in the-" Pausing for a moment, Betty started a new thought, "Hey, Li?"

"What's up?"

"Remember that guy back in Shiloh?"

"Clyde? Yeah, what about him?"

"For some reason, he kept calling Sophie by the name of Lorelei."

"Oh, that." Li recalled, while steering the ship, "I don't think she's told you this, but our beloved captain's full name is Sophie D. Lorelei."

"D? As in the two late pirate kings?"

"The very same."

" So, is she related to them by any chance?"

"It's…I'm not sure," Li admitted, while pondering the possibility, "Last time I checked, Sophie said she got it from her father."

"Oh, what was his name?"

"Don't know; he was executed a long time ago."

"Oh my, poor Sophie. I had no idea-"

"Chill, Betty. It's alright, no need to get all apologetic," Li crackled, as she straightened herself up, "However, if you want to know her history, I suggest you ask her; it's not my place to tell.

Betty nodded, absolutely understanding, "I plan to."

"Good," Li sighed, as she looked towards the sky, "Hey, Betty?"

"Yes, Li."

"Do you have any clue as to which direction we're heading?"

**A/N: Not very happy with this update, but it was sort of needed for the next chapter, which will be very long, and including some more crew members (*Spoiler*)! I wanted to include a Betty/Li chat and they're getting along well…Yeah, that's about it… Until Next Time!**

**Disclaimer: The song sung by Sophie is called "Fathoms Below" which is owned by Disney, and was premiered in their movie "The Little Mermaid" If you want, you can look up the lyrics, but I slightly changed and added extra stuff.**


End file.
